<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chances Upon Chances by Woven_Stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034500">Chances Upon Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Stars/pseuds/Woven_Stars'>Woven_Stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Died a lot, Gen, GoT inspired, Hopefully a good mix of fun and oh no, Played Breath of the Wild, at least to some extent, feedback is very much appreciated!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Stars/pseuds/Woven_Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I posted again after *looks at first and-until today-last work* about a year! (in an entirely different fandom which I've just barely started to explore...*cough*) Well anyway! I only recently played through Breath of the Wild and boy howdy did it give me ideas. Inspiration is not unusual, follow through however? This is a once in a blood moon experience. Remember that.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chances Upon Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I posted again after *looks at first and-until today-last work* about a year! (in an entirely different fandom which I've just barely started to explore...*cough*) Well anyway! I only recently played through Breath of the Wild and boy howdy did it give me ideas. Inspiration is not unusual, follow through however? This is a once in a blood moon experience. Remember that.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link stared down Sheikah Slate in his hands. Specifically the little icon that read, Shrine of Resurrection. It glowed a soft blue just like the few other strange structures he’d visited and was around the center of the small section of map that was visible. It had almost been an accident that he even noticed it in the first place. While looking for where he actually needed to go his fingertips happened to brush over the image and there the words appeared. He would have just ignored it except that- something about it’s title caught his attention.</p><p>He looked at it, and didn’t look away.</p><p>Resurrection… when Link awoke he wasn’t left with much in terms of knowledge and especially not in experience. Yet a mere tree branch in his hands became a capable weapon despite having no recollection of fighting experience. And whenever the old man spoke he understood every word but can’t remember a single past conversation. The latter related to the ongoing staring contest with the Sheikah Slate. He had a good enough grasp of language to know what that word meant.</p><p>Link thought harder. He had no memories, no idea of who or where he was, and only hours ago had woken up in a place called The Shrine of Resurrection. Just as Link was arriving at a very concerning conclusion...</p><p>“-Ahem-”</p><p>A voice interrupted him.</p><p>With effort, he tore his eyes away from the screen to a sight that was quickly becoming familiar. It was the old man, big, strange, and the only other voice around (not counting the mysterious one in his head). He spoke.</p><p>“Excuse me but, are you not going to try travelling to the tower's top? You have been looking at that slate for quite some time.”</p><p>He gave a nod toward the device, still clutched in Link’s hands.</p><p>“Perhaps you need some assistance?”</p><p>Right, he was supposed to be searching for shrines right now. His mind’s wandering made him completely forget. It was hard to see the man’s face given the hood and even harder in the fading light. But from what Link could tell the man was fixing him with a questioning look. It was no wonder why, he must have been just standing there for a good few minutes at least.</p><p>The man’s look persisted.</p><p>...Or maybe that was because Link had yet to answer his question. He gave a quick shake of his head. It served as both a reply and an attempt to regain focus. There was no time to think about... <em>that</em> right now. He felt the nonsensical urge to glare at the shrine’s icon, as if it were it’s fault Link lost track of reality.</p><p>Besides, it wasn’t smart to go jumping to conclusions. Especially considering the lack of information to work with.</p><p>...He could be wrong.</p><p>Finally he turned back to the Sheikah Slate and promptly found the tower he was supposed to be at, and gave a swift tap to select it. If the old man was to be believed this should take him there almost instantl-</p><p>And with that Link dispersed into countless streams of blue, headed directly for the chosen destination.</p><p>With a burst of green flame an old man looked forward to beating him there.</p><p>Thus the champion left behind both the area and any thoughts of life and death. For a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright this first chapter is a snippet of a decently larger story I'd like to tell, so sorry we haven't gotten into the meat of things yet but I could really use feedback. I tend to be a scatterbrained judge of my own work, constantly going back and forth from thinking it's pretty good to curling up in a corner and debating if I should ever write again. So, any and all thought's would be greatly appreciated! And thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>